


Aberration in Color

by Aondeug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Audio drama, F/F, F/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Dolorosa<3Mindfang's collab round piece for HSO 2012. The Dolorosa and Mindfang are matesprits. Unconventional, unhealthy, but matesprits. Fate does not take kindly to defiance against its ways, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aberration in Color

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the culmination of our efforts. An audio drama. The writers are AnOrdinaryThing and myself. The cast consists of AnOrdinaryThing (Dualscar), myself (the Dolorosa), and Cavesalamander (Mindfang). Sound and editing was handled by Waywarddesertknight. Without further ado here is Aberration in Color:

  
Audio file: http://tindeck.com/listen/cclo

 

SCENE 1  
  
  
INT. DUALSCAR'S OFFICE  
  
In the foreground, MINDFANG and DOLOROSA's heads can be seen. They are kissing passionately, and moving in a suggestive manner. At the start of the scene, they are out of focus. In the background, DUALSCAR can be seen tied to a chair, hands bound behind his back. He's watching with an angry expression on his face. Leaning against the wall next to his chair is his spear gun. When the scene opens DUALSCAR is in focus.  
  
DUALSCAR  
You wwill pay for this Mindfang, I swwear it.  
  
The focus shifts so that DUALSCAR is blurred, and MINDFANG and DOLOROSA are in focus. MINDFANG breaks away from DOLOROSA for a moment.  
  
MINDFANG  
No, Dualscar, I won't. Shut up and enjoy the view.  
  
MINDFANG goes back to kissing DOLOROSA. In the background, DUALSCAR starts struggling to get free of his bonds, rocking back and forth in his chair. Instead, one of his chair's legs breaks, and the chair he's sitting in falls over on its side. This would be a good time to show the title card, if we have one. The entire scene blurs and fades out.  
  
  
SCENE 1 END  
  
SCENE 2  
  
HALLWAY – SHIP'S HOLD  
  
Enter a hallway in the ship's hold. It is a simple structure in design; old and lit only by gas lamps. The ship says “pirate ship” and little more. Mindfang bounds down the hall, a grin on her face. She is gleeful about the recent meeting with Dualscar. Away from Mindfang we see the Dolorosa slowly walking through the hall as well. Her posture is erect and austere and she travels at a careful pace that has a ghostly air to it. Mindfang bursts in on the scene and heads to her. Once caught up she pulls the Dolorosa into a hug. The Dolorosa deigns to resist and opts instead to go rigid in Mindfang's arms. Her face is distant. Mindfang meanwhile is still beaming.  
  
MINDFANG  
(Excited and spiteful tone)  
I do not believe you're aware of just how terribly fond of  
you I am of you at this moment. We've taken a knife and stabbed  
at that great clod; taking our time to dig it in deep and watch as he  
squirms. Oh, he'll remember this for sweeps...  
  
DOLOROSA  
(Lifeless monotone)  
I see. I am glad that I have been of service to you, Mistress.  
  
MINDFANG  
(Sultry tone)  
Oh come now. You act as though you didn't enjoy yourself  
when I know well that you did. I did as well...You see you're  
quite the skillful little thing. So very, very skillful.  
  
Minfang takes the time to nuzzle the Dolorosa. Her eyes slide shut.  
  
DOLOROSA  
Thank you, Mistress.  
  
MINDFANG  
(Huffs and groans)  
Why must you be such a dreadful bore!  
  
DOLOROSA  
I apologize, Mistress.  
  
Mindfang sighs and pushes the Dolorosa away. The Dolorosa catches herself on the wall. Mindfang grins once more and pulls the Dolorosa into a kiss while she is still off balance. It is short and the Dolorosa doesn't react to it beyond a slight widening of the eyes. When the kiss breaks Mindfang looks at the Dolorosa in annoyance.  
  
MINDFANG  
Pah! I've matters to attend to anyway.  
  
Mindfang storms off leaving the Dolorosa. The Dolorosa stands up straight, but stays where she is. Close up on Mindfang's face reveals that she is troubled.  
  
SCENE 2 END  
  
SCENE 3  
  
INT. MINDFANG'S CABIN  
  
Mindfang's cabin is opulent and a bit cluttered. On the edge of a large expensive desk, a white ball can be seen, about the size of a magic 8 ball. This is the CUEBALL. The door to the cabin opens, and MINDFANG enters.  
  
MINDFANG walks to the edge of the desk, and picks up the cueball.  
  
MINDFANG  
Hello, my precious. What secrets will you communicate today?  
  
  
  
  
CUEBALL  
(All dialogue by the CUEBALL represents cutting to the cueball and displaying the CUEBALL'S response on a blue triangle.)  
Answer hazy, ask again later  
  
MINDFANG smirks in amusement.  
  
MINDFANG  
Oh, no. I have real questions for you. I want to know about this slave girl. Can she be my matesprit?  
  
CUEBALL  
No  
  
MINDFANG looks annoyed  
  
MINDFANG  
Who will be my matesprit?  
  
CUEBALL  
The Summoner  
  
MINDFANG  
I've never heard of him. Why is that?  
  
CUEBALL  
He hasn't been born  
  
MINDFANG  
That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. I have a perfectly good slave here. Why should I wait for someone that isn't even a grub?  
  
CUEBALL  
You have no choice  
  
MINDFANG  
Bullshit! I choose the slave girl. She's mine. I own her, body and mind.  
  
CUEBALL  
Do you?  
  
Anger rises up in MINDFANG's face. Her lips curl into a scowl.  
  
MINDFANG  
How dare you! I'm your owner! I ask the questions, and you answer them!  
  
CUEBALL  
Is that so?  
  
  
MINDFANG  
Aaaaaaaargh!  
  
MINDFANG throws the cueball across the room, it hits a wall and bounces off, and then rolls to a stop along the floor.  
  
MINDFANG  
Fuck you and your stupid fate! I'm a pirate. I take what I want, and no grub toy is going to tell me differently. I want that slave, and I will have her!  
  
MINDFANG storms out of the room, leaving the cueball on the floor. Cut to the cueball one last time.  
  
CUEBALL  
Not for long  
  
SCENE 3 END  
  
SCENE 4  
  
  
HALLWAY-SHIP'S HOLD  
  
Mindfang is storming up ship. She is scowling and angry and she moves with her upset clearly on display in her movements. She hurries past the Dolorosa who is heading down ship. The Dolorosa turns back and catches up with Mindfang. Mindfang pauses in her hurry for a moment.  
  
MINDFANG  
Make it quick, girl. I'm not in the mood for your nonsense.  
  
DOLORSA  
(Concerned and open tone)  
Is there anything I can do to assist you, Mistress?  
  
MINDFANG  
(Scoffs and waves dismissively)  
Not in the slightest because, as you can see, I'm quite  
fine. Should there be some manner of contest on this matter  
I'd win for I'm simply the best there is at being content.  
  
DOLOROSA  
(Slight look of worry)  
Are you certain, Mistress? I could prepare a drink for you  
or perhaps perform some other function that you desire.  
  
MINDFANG  
(Pushes Dolorosa roughly)  
As I stated I'm fine. Now if you'd please, go debase yourself  
MINDFANG  
(cont.)  
elsewhere.  
  
The Dolorosa hesitates a moment before bowing.  
  
DOLOROSA  
Yes of course, Mistress. I'm sorry to have troubled you.  
  
MINDFANG  
(Waves dismissively)  
Yes, yes. Now leave my sight, you dreadful nag!  
  
The Dolorosa nods and leaves Mindfang. As she walks out of frame she appears troubled, but is unwilling to press the matter further. Mindfang huffs once more and she is glaring at the world as she begins to walk towards the stairway to the deck. She pauses for a moment, reconsidering the Dolorosa's offer. A short look of pain comes to her and she turns to follow after her slave. Her strut is not nearly so flamboyant as strong as it normally is. More subdued. She makes it to the end of the hall and turns down a corridor.  
  
SCENE 4 END  
  
SCENE 5  
  
INT. SHIP'S HOLD  
  
The ship's hold is lit with torches, giving the scene an orangish-red tone and casting deep shadows. Camera is positioned near the floor, facing the door. The indistinct shape of a small box can be seen on the floor. The door opens, revealing THE DOLOROSA.  
  
DOLOROSA steps into the room, looking around. She catches sight of the box on the floor.  
  
The camera shifts to her perspective. The box is visible from a high angle, showing the symbol of the sufferer (69) set into the top. Camera zooms in to depict DOLOROSA leaning down over the box, and DOLOROSA'S hands come into view and grasp the box from either side.  
  
Cut back to the original perspective. DOLOROSA is crouching in front of the box, holding it from the sides. Behind her, the doorway can be seen. MINDFANG is standing in the shadows outside the door, looking in. DOLOROSA stands, lifting the box, and hiding the doorway behind her body.  
  
Cut to profile. DOLOROSA is holding the box away from her, looking at it. Then she pulls the box close to her and hugs it, closing her eyes.  
  
DOLOROSA  
Oh, my son...  
  
DOLOROSA holds the box for a few more moments in absolute silence. Then she holds the box away from her and looks at it one last time.  
  
Cut to original perspective. DOLOROSA sets the box back down on the floor, and stands.  
  
Cut to view from doorway. Camera is head height. DOLOROSA walks toward the door, leaving the box on the floor. She passes next to the camera and leaves the scene. Camera lingers on the scene for a moment.  
  
MINDFANG walks past the camera into the room. Her back is to the camera. She crouches down and picks up the box.  
  
SCENE 5 END  
  
SCENE 6  
  
MINDFANG'S ROOM – SHIP'S HOLD  
  
Mindfang finds the Dolorosa in her chambers. She is sitting on a a small stool, back erect and face blank. She has a statue like quality and appears to be waiting for an order as she stands immediately when Mindfang enters. She bows to Mindfang who is holding the box behind her.  
  
DOLOROSA  
Is there anything I can do for you, Mistress?  
  
MINDFANG  
(Annoyed)  
Yes, quite so.  
  
Mindfang dramatically reveals the box. Her movement's are wide and sweeping. The sort you'd see in a play. The Dolorosa steps back in shock at the sight of the box, but only just.  
  
  
MINDFANG  
Now if you'd please, explain the significance of this box.  
You see I came across you handling it with an almost  
religious delicacy. So I must ask you. What is its meaning to you  
and what the hell is it doing on my ship?  
  
The Dolorsa does not respond. She looks to the floor sadly. Mindfang walks forward and grabs at the Dolorosa's irons. She yanks the slave forward and the Dolorosa stumbles forward weakly.  
  
MINDFANG  
Answer me, slave, or you and your irons are  
going to have a personal chat with the ship's furnace.  
  
The Dolorosa continues to be silent. She receives a slap. The sound rings through the room. She still keeps silent and keeps her head bowed. Her face is dead and expressionless. Mindfang is livid. Still unresponsive Mindfang begins to prod at the Dolorosa with her mind control. The little blue Scorpio symbol blinks into life, alerting the audience.  
  
DOLOROSA  
(Weakly)  
Please cease your manipulation and I will explain.  
  
MINDFANG  
(Pushes Dolorosa off)  
I should beat you for that, but you are finally  
being compliant so I'll let it slide this time. Now talk.  
  
The Dolorosa straightens herself.  
  
DOLOROSA  
As you are aware I am a jade blood, forbidden  
from walking on the surface. The significance of that  
box and the symbol upon it relates to the reason for my  
departure of the brooding halls. Sweeps ago I ran across  
a grub rejected by all for he was a brilliant red. I cried out  
in protest, for he was left to die for his mutation. As such  
I stole him away and took to the surface, raising him as  
though I were his lusus and he my charge. He was a loving  
boy, yet troubled by dreams of a world lost for a deal made  
with a demon. Corrupting us all. It was this man who was  
left to burn for his crimes of treason and suggestions of  
interclass relations. Even in the end he cried for justice for  
the world was not as it ought. His lover escaped only just  
and another of his disciples was presented to the Empress.  
I myself was carried off, put on the market as a slave. When yet  
I should be as dead. Does a lusus live when it fails to protect its  
charge? No it is slaughtered or ends its own life for it is as dead.  
As should I myself be for my son no longer breathes.  
  
The Dolorosa ends her speech and looks away. She is pained and has started to cry. She weeps silently. Mindfang turns from the box to the Dolorosa in wonder. A sort of admiration and pity combine and are displayed in her. She grabs the Dolorosa's hands and places the box back in her care. The Dolorosa does not look up, but takes the box to herself.  
  
  
  
MINDFANG  
(Lightly)  
Tell me, girl. Who is it that you belong to?  
  
DOLOROSA  
(Pained tone)  
You, Mistress.  
  
MINDFANG  
Then I do believe I'm the one who decides  
whether or not you're worthy of life. And I  
declare that you are to live. You see you have  
use to me, girl. Now please don't suggest you have  
a right to deem yourself lifeless. Your place is at  
my side.  
  
The Dolorosa opens her mouth to speak, but Mindfang does not allow her. She pulls the slave into a kiss, raking her nails roughly across the Dolorosa's cheek. Her skin is torn slightly, enough for a single drop of blood to leak out. The kiss is longer than the first. The Dolorosa is responsive. Her eyes slide shut and she allows herself to be pulled closer to Mindfang. They part and are out of breath for a moment.  
  
MINDFANG  
Now tell me, are you worthy of life?  
  
DOLOROSA  
Yes, Mistress.  
  
MINDFANG  
Good girl.  
  
SCENE 6 END  
  
SCENE 7  
  
MINDFANG'S ROOM – SHIP'S HOLD  
  
Mindfang and the Dolorosa are now seated together in a chair. It is large and plush, having enough room for the both of them. The Dolorosa is seated in Mindfang's lap, her arms wrapped around her neck. Mindfang has a hand lazily wrapped around the Dolorosa's waist. She is leaning back and her eyes are closed. Though the moment is peaceful, Mindfang's heart is not and it shows. The Dolorosa pushes herself up some and takes a breath, steeling herself.  
  
DOLOROSA  
(Concerned)  
Mistress, it is not my place to ask but I  
cannot help myself. You have seemed rather  
on edge this day and that worries me. If there  
is any way I can be of service to you please  
order me.  
Mindfang laughs shortly.  
  
MINDFANG  
Oh you, stupid girl... No there isn't a damned  
thing you can do at the moment. Unless you  
can defy fate. Tell me can you break the  
fated course of the stars?  
  
DOLOROSA  
No, Mistress.  
  
MINDFANG  
Then that settles that matter.  
  
Mindfang neglects to say anything more. The Dolorosa thinks her options over and buries her face into Mindfang's chest. She is more distressed than she has ever been since the death of her son. Mindfang is annoyed by the distress radiating off her.  
  
MINDFANG  
(Growls)  
What the devil do you want?  
  
DOLOROSA  
It's not a matter of importance.  
  
MINDFANG  
Speak damn you!  
  
DOLOROSA  
If you demand it then I must... Mistress I am in the dark  
in regards to your troubles. This bothers me though  
it should not as your privacies are not mine to know.  
  
MINDFANG  
Quite right.  
  
DOLOROSA  
I apologize for overstepping my boundaries, but  
I do not feel I can rest soundly.  
  
MINDFANG  
Are you demanding something of me?  
  
DOLOROSA  
(Looks up in fear)  
Ah, no. I do not intend to. Please disregard my statements.  
  
Mindfang cracks a smile and laughs.  
  
MINDFANG  
Oh I should kill you for that. I don't  
believe I shall though. So, girl... Would  
you like to know a secret?  
  
DOLOROSA  
(Looks down and nods in the negative)  
Well no, that is not my place.  
  
MINDFANG  
It damn well is because I have made it so.  
  
Mindfang pulls the Dolorosa close, resting her cheek against the woman's head.  
  
DOLOROSA  
I...Well yes. I do wish to.  
  
MINDFANG  
Good girl. Now I have a secret; a lovely, lovely  
secret. It's my ace in the hole and the cause of  
all my success. You see, my dear slave, I can spy  
into the future with a sphere of solid white.  
I came to it sweeps ago and it has been my  
constant companion since. The future, however,  
it not always so sweet to know.  
  
DOLOROSA  
Pardon?  
  
MINDFANG  
Tell me would you have liked to know the  
fate of your...son I believe you called him?  
  
DOLOROSA  
(Pained look)  
No I don't believe I would have.  
  
MINDFANG  
Precisely.  
  
Mindfang plants a kiss on the Dolorosa's head and takes to silence. The Dolorosa keeps silent as well for a moment.  
  
DOLOROSA  
I am stepping out of line again, but  
I remain confused, Mistress.  
  
MINDFANG  
(Sighs)  
We are not a fated pair.  
  
DOLOROSA  
Excuse me?  
  
MINDFANG  
You stupid, stupid girl, I've grown fond of  
you. Lord knows why. I want you. To keep you as  
mine for all my life. A delightful little flushed  
partner in my career. Alas we are not a fated pair.  
  
DOLOROSA  
(Strong tone, touch of old self)  
Mistress, I would love for that to be as well.  
  
MINDFANG  
Lovely. It can't, however. Imagine that!  
  
DOLOROSA  
(Tone builds further)  
Perhaps not, but we do have time. It may  
not be much nor may it amount to anything,  
but we still have time.  
  
MINDFANG  
So you are comfortable with fighting a  
battle that you cannot win?  
  
DOLOROSA  
I have never once won challenges of  
any lasting import. Useless struggling  
is all I have to expend.  
  
Mindfang looks up to the ceiling for a moment before laughing. It is a good hearty laugh. One filled with joy in the face of what is to come. The Dolorosa smiles.  
  
MINDFANG  
Well then I suppose you'll have to teach me this art.  
  
DOLOROSA  
Of course, Mistress.  
  
SCENE 7 END  
  
SCENE 8  
  
INT. DUALSCAR'S OFFICE  
  
An ASSASSIN steps into Dualscar's office.  
  
DUALSCAR  
I wwant you to kill the slavve, but leavve the master alivve.  
  
The ASSASSIN shrugs, and nods assent. He takes a coin purse from DUALSCAR, and turns to leave.  
  
DUALSCAR  
Wwait. There's one more thing. Use this.  
  
DUALSCAR turns and picks up a spear gun from beside him. He hands it across the table to the assassin.  
  
DUALSCAR  
I wwant to send a message to her. I wwant her to know wwhere this came from. Next time she'll think twwice before she crosses Dualscar!  
  
DUALSCAR sits down in his chair and begins to laugh madly. The assassin takes the speargun and leaves, paying no attention whatsoever to DUALSCAR'S mad laughter. DUALSCAR continues laughing, clenching his fists above his head, until suddenly one of the legs of his chair breaks and it falls over sideways.  
  
DUALSCAR  
Ouch.  
  
The scene fades out.  
SCENE 8 END  
  
SCENE 9  
  
MINDFANG'S ROOM – SHIP'S HOLD  
  
Mindfang and the Dolorosa are still seated together. The Dolorosa is resting her head against Mindfang and is gazing up at her. Mindfang has a hand outstretched as she describes something. She looks to be at peace. Simply enjoying the moment.  
  
MINDFANG  
And that my dear is how I narrowly  
avoided death at the hand's of the ever  
persistent Redglare.  
  
DOLOROSA  
You are quite reckless, Mistress.  
  
MINDFANG  
Says that jadeblood who raised  
a mutant to talk back to his superiors.  
  
DOLOROSA  
That was such a very long time ago, however.  
  
MINDFANG  
As was my run in with our dear,  
sweet legiscerator. Your argument is invalid!  
  
DOLOROSA  
That is not quite fair, Mistress.  
  
MINDFANG  
I'm a pirate. I am not paid to be fair.  
  
DOLOROSA  
Could you not steal fairness then?  
  
MINDFANG  
Oh I could, but why bother? It's useless  
on this blasted rock.  
  
Mindfang stands, carrying the Dolorosa with her. The Dolorosa gasps in surprise before giggling lightly. She is being carried like a bride. It doesn't last long and Mindfang gives her a small kiss before setting her down. She pulls the Dolorosa to her, grabbing a hand and putting a hand on her waist. Mindfang intends to dance.  
  
MINDFANG  
Now darling, let's dance the night away!  
  
DOLOROSA  
Oh but there is no music. Surely  
we cannot dance.  
  
MINDFANG  
We can and we shall. I'll keep in mind  
to steal some for our next romp, though.  
  
The two begin to dance slowly. Both are smiling and Mindfang has a delicacy to her movements that she so often lacks. It is a sweet moment and the make three turns. The Dolorosa can't help, but laugh and Mindfang joins her in her mirth. They settle down and Mindfang leaves the Dolorosa's side for the moment to gather a drink from the chest in her room. She grabs a small bottle of rum and turns back to see the Dolorosa smiling. Before she walks over to her, however, a plasma bolt runs through the Dolorosa's stomach, leaving a sizable hole similar to Kanaya's. The Dolorosa stands for a moment before collapsing to her knees more out of shock than pain. Her eyes are wide with surprise. Mindfang tosses the bottle to the side and runs to her. She cradles the Dolorosa in her arms as she assesses the damage. The wound is large and she is losing blood fast. The Dolorosa is barely holding on. She is smiling, but there are tears running down her cheeks. Mindfang too has started to cry despite herself. She looks on in horror as life slips away from the Dolorosa. Close up on the Dolorosa's hand, it is barely cling to Mindfang's coat and soon it goes limp completely. A look to the door reveals no one. The assassin is gone. Mindfang throws her head back and cries out in frustration and pain. More akin to a choked sobbing yell than the typical dramatic no of the movies.  
  
SCENE 9 END  
  
SCENE 10  
  
INT. MINDFANG'S CABIN  
  
Dolorosa's box is sitting on the desk in Mindfang's cabin. The camera lingers on it for a moment before MINDFANG'S hands come into view lifting the box.  
  
Cut to a profile view of MINDFANG holding the box. She hugs it to her chest, in a manner reminiscent of Dolorosa's actions in scene 5. Then she turns her head and looks at something on the ground.  
  
Cut to a scene of the cueball lying in the corner, where MINDFANG left it after throwing it across the room. Mindfang walks over to the cueball and picks it up. Then she takes it back to the desk and sets it in Dolorosa's box. She moves to close the lid, but hesitates as a message rises to the surface.  
  
CUEBALL  
Wait. You need me.  
  
MINDFANG smiles.  
  
MINDFANG  
No, I don't.  
  
CUEBALL  
You'll see... Soon.  
  
Mindfang closes the box.  
SCENE 10 END  
  
SCENE 11  
  
EXT. OUTSIDE DARKLEER'S OFFICE  
  
It's pitch dark, and the sound of rain fills the air. There's a flash of lightning, illuminating the black profile of MINDFANG in a cloak. There is the sound of thunder, and then a creaking as a door is opened. Light can be seen coming from the doorway, and MINDFANG'S profile darts through the sliver of light. The door shuts, leaving the scene in total darkness again.  
  
INT. DARKLEER'S OFFICE  
  
Cut to the inside of Darkleer's office, where MINDFANG has just entered. Rain is dripping from her cloak, and her head is down, her cowl concealing her eyes. She walks forward and stands in front of Darkleer's desk. DARKLEER is sitting there, and he looks slightly curious. MINDFANG pulls Dolorosa's box from her cloak, and sets it on the table. DARKLEER leans forward as MINDFANG opens the lid, revealing the cueball. MINDFANG closes the lid again, and DARKLEER reaches across the table and pulls the box toward him.  
  
MINDFANG turns and looks back when she reaches the doorway. Her eyes is still hidden, but a drop of water rolls down her cheek. It could be a tear or it could just be rain water. (Too melodramatic?) Either way, she opens the door, and goes back out into the rain.  
SCENE 11 END

**Author's Note:**

> As may be evidenced by the script what we sought to accomplish originally was not reached. Namely a cutout style animation using fabric. Due to complications the work had to be scrapped and an audio drama became the new medium for the project. I thank you Ilony and Manta_Ray, our animator and storyboard artist, for your efforts. And so you are credited here. 
> 
> Manta's work in particular I have links to. 
> 
> Storyboard: http://imgur.com/a/HVhYD#0
> 
> Concept art: http://imgur.com/M6rlL
> 
> However despite this setback I am rather proud of what we managed to produce for the collab round and I can only hope that our efforts are appreciated on some level.


End file.
